starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Savage Opress
}} |nascimento = Pré–54 ABY |morte = 20 ABYStar Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence, MandaloreStar Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy |hidep = |especie = Zabrak Dathomiriano }} |genero = Masculino |altura = *1,89 metros *2,18 metros |peso = |cabelo = |olhos = Cinza esverdiado; amarelos }} |pele = Amarelo com Tatuagens pretas }} |cibernética = Braço esquerdo |hidec = |era = Era da Ascensão do Império |afiliação = *Nightbrothers *Nightsisters }} *Ordem dos Lordes Sith **Acólitos Negros *Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes *Sombra ColetivaStar Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy |mestres = *Darth Tyranus *Darth Maul }} |aprendizes = }} Savage Opress foi um Zabrak Dathomiriano Nightbrother que tornou-se um Lorde Sith juntamente com seu irmão, Darth Maul, durante as Guerras Clônicas. Originalmente um líder tribal em Dathomir, Savage foi selecionado pela Nightsister Asajj Ventress para ser seu servo seguido da cruel Seleção, como parte de um plano para vingança pessoal contra o seu Mestre, o Lorde Sith Conde Dookan. Em acordo com o seu plano contra Dookan, Mãe Talzin e seu grupo de bruxas Nighsisters usaram magia negra para dar a Opress temíveis habilidades, o colocando sob o seu controle. Depois de assassinar o seu amado irmão Feral em uma exibição de lealdade para com Ventress, Opress entrou nas Guerras Clônicas como um Acólito Negro, servindo como um executor na Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes de Dookan. Ele executou algumas missões contra a República Galáctica no Templo de Eedit em Devaron e em Affa, assassinando os seus primeiros Jedi, Halsey e Knox, em sua campanha. Opress então tornou-se o aprendiz Sith de Dookan, que pretendia usar o seu acólito novo para derrubar o seu próprio Mestre, Darth Sidious, e tomar o controle da Galáxia. Enquanto Opress passava por um treinamento intensivo, na supervisão de Dookan, Asajj se preparava para colocar o monstruoso Nightbrother contra seu Mestre. No entanto, os planos de Ventress por vingança culminaram no planeta Toydaria, onde ela e seu ex-Mestre descobriram que nenhum dos dois poderia conter a natureza impulsiva e a raiva de Opress. No que se tornou uma batalha a três com os sabres de luz, Savage superou o controle de Ventress sobre ele e também terminou sua servidão à Dookan, ainda tendo de lutar contra os Jedi Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi antes escapar para Dathomir. Após saber através de Talzin seu parentesco com Darth Maul, Savage resgatou o seu perturbado irmão dos abismos de Lotho Menor, trazendo-o para Dathomir, onde Talzin restaurou sua mente e seu corpo. Opress mais tarde, entraria na busca de seu irmão para possuir vingança contra Kenobi, que o havia cortado ao meio uma década antes em Naboo. Apesar de Kenobi ter conseguido escapar deles com a ajuda de Ventress em um conflito no planeta Raydônia, Opress e Maul continuarão seus planos de vingança contra Kenobi e a dominação galáctica, indo para o submundo criminal para alcançar seus objetivos. Em 20 ABY, Opress e Maul cortaram uma área até os Territórios da Orla Exterior, onde confrontaram todos os civis, Caçadores de Recompensas, e Cavaleiros Jedi que ficaram em seu caminho. O Alto Conselho Jedi mandou forças-tarefas para caçá-los em Nexo de Pleem e Moorjhone, com Kenobi sempre entre os contendores. Como parte dos planos de Maul, Opress se tornou um Lorde Sith, mas ele foi forçado a se tornar o aprendiz—submetido por seu irmão, o Mestre—em acordo com a Regra de Dois. Enquanto tentavam reunir piratas Weequays em seu serviço em Florrum, Opress matou a Mestra Jedi Adi Gallia, onde mais tarde ele perderia seu braço esquerdo para a lâmina de Kenobi. Kenobi então perseguiu Opress e Maul fora de Florrum, destruindo a sua nave e deixando-lhes inconscientes até serem achados por membros do Olho da Morte, um grupo de Mandalorianos liderados por Pre Vizsla. Opress, Maul, os Mandalorianos, e vários grupos criminais na Galáxia formaram uma aliança para derrubar os governantes pacifistas do planeta Mandalore, embora após o término da operação ter sido um sucesso, Vizsla e seus homens prenderam Opress e Maul. Depois de ficarem livres da prisão com o ex-Primeiro Ministro de Mandalore, Almec, Opress e seu irmão tomaram o controle de Mandalore de Vizsla e seus aliados. Seu governo em Mandalore, contudo, atraiu a atenção indesejada do ex-Mestre de Maul, Darth Sidious, que viu o poder dos dois irmãos Sith uma ameaça para a dominança da sua Ordem Sith. Sidious viajou até Mandalore e confrontou os dois irmãos, atingindo Opress finalmente no peito, que em seu último suspiro expressou arrependimento por nunca ter sido igual à Maul. Biografia Nightbrother de Dathomir thumb|left|Opress e seu irmão [[Feral se tornam líderes tribais da vila Nightbrother.]] Um Zabrak Dathomiriano sensitivo à Força, Savage Opress foi nascido de Kycina, uma Nightsister do planeta DathomirRestraint, próximo ao ano 54 ABY. Opress eventualmente se tornou o mais velho dentre seus dois irmãos, Maul e Feral.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 5 Durante sua infância,Star Wars: Darth Plagueis Opress e Maul passaram por rituais para serem consagrados Nightbrothers Dathomirianos iniciantes, um clã de guerreiros subservientes apenas às matriarcais Nightsisters, que os guardavam para criação e guerra. Por seu início como Nightbrothers, Kycina submeteu ambos à um banho de óleo energizado com icor através de sua magia Nightsister, cerimonialmente dando a eles tatuagens de Nightbrother que iriam carregar pelo resto de suas vidas. Contudo, Opress nunca soube de seu parentesco com Maul, nem mesmo a sua existência até anos depois devido às ações de mãe, que tinha esperança de que Maul vivesse uma vida livre além de servidão à Mãe Talzin, a líder das Nightsisters. Kycina ocultou a existência de Maul para Talzin e secretamente lhe afastou para Cidade do Deserto Azul antes de ele ter uma certa idade avançada, enquanto Opress e Feral foram tomados de sua mãe por Talzin. Opress assim, creceu sabendo de Feral, onde ele prometeu cuidar dele durante a vida perigosa de Nightbrother. Enquanto Opress de Feral eram criados em Dathomir, Maul doi criado e treinado pelo Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Sidious, que em sua tutela ele se tornou o temível Lorde Sith Darth Maul. Depois de anos a serviço de Sidious,Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul ele foi dado como morto em 32 ABYThe New Essential Chronology depois de ter sido cortado ao meio pelo Padawan Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi durante o duelo final da Invasão de Naboo.Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma Inicialmente fazendo parte do mesmo clã, Feral e Opress cresceram juntos na vila Nightbrother numa região isolada de Dathomir, que era liderada pelo Irmão Viscus. As Nightsisters então, foram até a vila para fazer a Seleção, uma série de rituais de testes em que as bruxas selecionavam servos das mais nove formidáveis cabeças tribais, sendo morte certa para aqueles que falhavam nos desafios. Por causa das Nightsisters fazerem isso periodicamente,Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles visitas imprevisíveis para sua aldeia, Opress e seus irmãos foram obrigados a ficar em forma de combate feroz. Opress muitas vezes brigou com Feral em seus tempos livres, e ele aprendeu muito sobre a crueldade em sua vida precoce. Muito consciente da ameaça das Nightsisters, ele fez de tudo para proteger o seu irmão menor da crueldade das bruxas. fearsome witches. Pelo tempo das Guerras Clônicas, um conflito entre a República Galáctica e a Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes, ambos Opress e Feral tornaram-se líderes tribais na vila Nightbrother. Opress ganhou crédito como um guerreiro feroz ainda compassivo, e sua vida logo se entrelaçou com a essência do lado negro da Força. Servo de dois Mestres A Seleção thumb|250px|Opress encara Ventress no Cadinho, na esperança de proteger Feral dela. Enquanto as Guerras Clônicas consumiam inúmeras vidas através da Galáxia, Opress residiu com os Nightbrothers, sendo seu o planeta natal pouco afetado pelo conflito galáctico. Em torno de 21 ABY, o segundo ano de guerra,Star Wars Annual 2011 os Nightbrothers tornaram-se hospedeiros para Asajj Ventress, uma poderosa Nightsister em busca de um servo entre os guerreiros Zabraks. Anteriormente uma Acólita Negra confederada aliada da Ordem dos Lordes Sith, Ventress havia sido recentemente traída pelo seu Mestre Sith, Conde Dookan, e procurou adquirir um servo para um plano de possuir vingança contra o seu ex-Mestre. Ventress chegou à vila Nightbrother a bordo de um speeder Ubrikkiano assim quando Opress foi brigar com Feral. Quando apresentados por Viscus para a inspeção de Ventress, ao lado de outros líderes tribais, Opress alertou Feral para não chamar atenção para si mesmo, para evitar ser submetido aos testes da Nightsister. Não obstante, os dois irmãos estavam entre os seis líderes de clãs que foram considerados os candidatos aptos para a Seleção, para o desânimo de Opress. O Zabrak, Feral, e outros quatro líderes tribais seguiram para a próxima arena de combate conhecida como CadinhoBook of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side para os desafios de Ventress. No primeiro desafio, o Teste da Fúria, Opress, Feral, e seus camaradas enfrentaram Ventress em um combate armado. Lutando com uma adaga curva, Opress foi inicialmente empurrado pela Força contra as grades do campo de combate por Ventress, que também se esquivou dos golpes dos outros guerreiros com facilidade. Recuperando e voltando à luta, Opress se aproximou da Nightsister, esquivando-se das lâminas que ela tinha jogado nele. Quando ela mirou em Feral, Opress abandonou a sua adaga e rapidamente foi a ajuda de seu irmão mais novo, indo ao chão. Ao cair da noite, Opress, Feral e apenas os outros dois Nightobrohers restantes passaram para a próxima fase, em que eles iriam enfrentar Ventress sem a luz de tochas, como parte do Teste da Noite. Os dois outros guerreiros caíram para mortal foice de Ventress, mas Opress conseguiu identificar o terceiro ataque da Nightsister e puxou-se junto a Feral do caminho da lâmina. Rapidamente trazendo sua adaga na direção da Nightsister, Savage pediu para ela se mostrar, conseguindo um pouco do respeito de Ventress. Sendo os dois últimos candidatos remanescentes da Seleção, Opress e Feral enfrentaram o terceiro e último desafio: mais uma vez lutando contra Ventress, mas desta vez entre pilares de pedras móveis no Cadinho, que era conhecido como o Teste da Elevação. Opress tentou de tudo para ficar perto de Feral e fugir em meio a dimensão do Cadinho de Ventress, pulando de pilar para pilar, logo perdeu seu equilíbrio em uma das plataformas e caiu no chão. Quando Opress encontrou o seu irmão, Feral estava a mercê de Ventress, que estava preparada para matá-lo, sufocando com a Força. Intervindo em nome de seu irmão, Opress jogou Ventress no pilar próximo. Posicionando-se entre Ventress e seu irmão atordoado, Opress rechaçou os seus ataques, recusando-se a deixar o mal vir a seu irmão. Ele finalmente pediu que ela poupasse ao seu irmão e, em vez levá-lo como seu servo. Depois de Feral relutantemente obedecer sua ordem para deixá-los, Ventress continuou sua luta contra Opress em um combate com mão-a-mão. Durante sua luta subsequente com Ventress, Opress inspirou-se em sua raiva em várias ocasiões e tentou usar sua força bruta para fatalmente feri-la na cabeça. Contudo, foi Opress que levou uma surra, e ele finalmente entregou sua vida e prometeu a si mesmo servir a Nightsister quando ela triunfou sobre ele. Apesar de sua derrota, Ventress ficou impressionada com o estilo combate de Opress, e as proezas de luta, o tomando como o seu servo. Na outra manhã, Ventress levou o Nightbrother da vila, em seu speeder Ubrikkiano. Opress se despediu Feral, que permaneceu com outros Nightbrothers. thumb|left|Monstruosamente transformado, Opress estrangula Feral para provar sua lealdade para Ventress. Cruzando a metade de Dathomir para alcançar a fortaleza das Nightsisters, Opress foi levado até Mãe Talzin, que servia como líder e shaman do grupo de bruxas. Depois de examinar Opress e sentir a sua raiva e seu poder correndo dentro de suas veias, Talzin o colocou num sono encantado e o trouxe ao altar conhecido como Fonte. Em uma cerimônia anciã enraizada no lado negro, Talzin e um bando inteiro de seus conjuradores unidos, canalizou o espírito Ichor e a raiva para fazer de Opress um avatar de raiva primal para o plano de vingança de Ventress. Submetido a magia negra, foi concedido à Opress uma maior altura e tamanho, uma coroa cheia de chifres vestigiais, e poder temível:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 2 ele ganhou ainda mais brutalidade, e uma incomparável ferocidade, e aumentou o potencial físico e as habilidades da Força. Em adição, as Nightsisters o colocaram sob controle para que Ventress pudesse controlar suas ações através de um um feitiço de lealdade. Talzin, sendo uma shaman especialista em magia Nightsister, secretamente assegurou que ele manteria lealdade somente à ela. Agora um monstruoso guerreiro cujo único objetivo era matar todos aqueles em seu caminho, o primeiro ato instintivo de Opress quando acordou foi sufocar Ventress com as próprias mãos. Depois de obedecer o seu comando para soltá-la, ele foi apresentando a um teste final de lealdade. Feral, que tinha sido levado prisioneiro pelas Nightsisters seguido da Seleção, foi trazido, e foi ordenado a Opress de matá-lo. Por todo o cuidado e proteção que ele tinha concedido a Feral até esse ponto, ele ridicularizou os apelos de seu irmão e de misericórdia e estrangulou-o em um único golpe em uma exibição de crueldade. Assim, com garantia de lealdade, Ventress deu uma curta primeira lição de prática do lado negro—para tirar o poder do ódio e nunca simpatizar com o inimigo, começando o que seria um método abusivo de ensinamento para o Nightbrother. Para armamento, Talzin conjurou um pique encantado para Opress, que recebeu uma armadura para o seu corpo todo,Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 4 incluindo nos punhos e nos ombros para aqueles que haviam sobrevivido ao Cadinho. Aprendiz do Sith thumb|Sem mais nenhuma força em seu caminho, Opress se aproxima do Templo de Eedit. Sua vida comprometeu-se com o lado negro, e Opress era para ser dotado de Dookan, tornando-se um Acólito Negro da Confederação de Dookan substituindo Ventress como o assassino pessoal do Lorde. Quando o tempo estava certo, Ventress desencadearia seu guerreiro contra o seu ex-Mestre, em busca de sua morte por sua traição. Talzin e outras Nightsisters como Karis e Talia escoltaram Opress à bordo da [[Lançadeira de transporte classe Sheathipede|lançadeira de transporte classe ''Sheathipede]] até o planeta natal de Dookan, Serenno, onde o Conde mantinha uma residência palacial. Depois de ter sido introduzido a Dookan, Opress curvou-se para seu Mestre em um gesto de lealdade, mesmo sendo feitiçaria Nightsister uma garantia de que isso não seria permanente. Como Dookan requisitou a mostra de habilidades seu novo agente antes de que qualquer treinamento pudesse começar, Opress foi enviado em sua primeira missão: tomar controle do Templo de Eedit no planeta-selva Devaron. Por causa de o Templo servir como um posto avançado para a República e para a Ordem Jedi, a captura do templo iria permitir a Confederação conquistar a área. Despachado sozinho até o sistema Devaron, à bordo da nave pessoal de Dookan, o [[Veleiro de energia solar de Dookan|corveta interestelar Punworcca 116]], Opress seguiu até o templo, onde uma batalha pelo posto avançado já havia começado entre a República e os Separatistas. Após o desembarque no caminho que levava ao templo, Opress e focou-se nas forças que defendiam o templo do exército dróide: um soldado clone distanciado do Grande Exército da República liderados pelo Mestre Jedi Halsey e seu Padawan Knox. Empunhando a sua lança encantada, Opress cortou seu caminho através de soldados clones, com sua lâmina cortando letalmente armaduras dos clones. Depois de todas as tropas terem sido eliminadas, incluindo o Comandante Clone Trauma, havia sobrado somente Opress e os dois Jedi, que imediatamente destruíram os dróides de batalha remanescentes. Pretendendo desafiar o Jedi, Opress acabou que lutando contra Halsey, que apesar de seu tamanho e agilidade, foi abatido por Opress no chão e morto com um golpe em seu peito. Knox eventualmente engajou o Acólito em combate, sendo laceado no final pela ponta da arma de Opress, sendo morto ali mesmo. Com todos os dróides, Jedi, e clones assassinados, Opress chegou ao Templo de Eedit, reportando o seu sucesso a Dookan. O Lorde Sith ficou impressionado com o trabalho de seu acólito novo e tinha-lo retornar à Serenno de uma só vez. Após o seu retorno, Dookan levou Opress como o seu aprendiz Sith, pretendendo derrubar o seu próprio Mestre, Darth Sidious, em conformidade com a Regra de Dois. Com Sidious derrotado, Dookan e Opress poderiam tomar o controle da Galáxia. Em sua nova capacidade como o aprendiz de Dookan, Opress embarcou em outra tarefa para o seu Mestre como parte de um plano que envolviam Estaleiros Fondor da República. Confiado a nave de Dookan, foi dado a Opress instruções para a sua missão, viajando ao planeta Affa. Lá, ele confrontou o mercante Hutt Noggox, um industrial independentes do Grande Conselho Hutt, que patrocinou negócios da República, mas se contentou em assistir a guerra entre a República e a Confederação em distancia. Como dois de seus cargueiros haviam sido recentemente invadidos pelo pirata Dool Pundar em rota para as naves de Fondor,Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Strange Allies Noggox contou com a ajuda do Padawan Jedi Nuru Kungurama, que afirmou que os piratas estavam sendo apoiado pela Confederação e que haviam sido despachados pelo Alto Conselho Jedi para os outros cargueiros de Noggox para Fondor.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Opress Unleashed Opress foi mandado para remover Noggox de ação antes que Kungurama pudesse chegar em Affa. Uma vez que ele desembarcou no hangar principal da na fortaleza de Noggox, Opress foi desarmado e privado de sua lança pelos guarda-costas de Noggox. Trazido diretamente para Noggox em cadeias para interrogatório, Opress avisou ao mercante que um Jedi estava a caminho, embora o Hutt confundiu suas palavras para significar que o Jedi representava um perigo. Opress revelou os seus laços com Dookan, e sua consciência do pedido de ajuda de Noggox ao Jedi, antes de se libertar de suas amarras e se recuperação de sua alabarda. thumb|left|Opress, à mercê de Dookan, perde o seu primeiro duelo de [[sabre de luz|sabres de luz para o seu Mestre Sith.]] Depois de matar Noggox e todos os seus guarda-costas, Opress voltou para a nave de Dookan para reportar o seu sucesso. Apesar de Opress querer ficar em Affa e confrontar Kungurama, Dookan mandou ele imediatamente retornar para Serenno, onde ele relutantemente obedeceu. As vítimas do massacre de Opress foram deixadas para trás, como evidência para Kungurama e seu esquadrão de soldados clone. Tendo-se tornado adepto brutalmente no uso de sua alabarda encantada, Opress atualizou a sua escolha preferencial de combate a um sabre de luz duplo, onde ele recebeu treino de Dookan. Na sala do trono do palácio do Conde, Opress envolveu-se em sua primeira lição de combate com sabre de luz com Dookan, um espadachim altamente realizado que devia sua reputação de sua carreira anterior como um Mestre Jedi.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Opress foi o primeiro a atacar, balançando seu sabre de luz duplo em Dookan com ataques poderosos, mas seu Mestre facilmente evitou os seus ataques. Opress foi facilmente desarmado e rapidamente sufocado por Dookan através da Força, e então o Conde trouxe o seu e o sabre de luz de Opress em torno do pescoço do aprendiz, terminando o duelo. Apesar da falta de habilidade de Opress com um sabre de luz, Dookan procurou aprimorar sua habilidade natural em combate por saque do dos fortes sentimentos de raiva dos Nightbrothers. A próxima lição de treinamento Sith foi fora do palácio com seu Mestre. Depois de presenciar uma demonstração de poder da Força por Dookan, que, simultaneamente, levantou uma série de pilares de pedra pesadas, Opress foi encarregado de fazer a mesma façanha. Com a Força, Opress foi inicialmente capaz da levantar somente alguns pilares a uma altura insuficiente, considerando a tarefa impossível. Com base no ódio do seu aprendiz, Dookan atingiu Opress com os raios da Força até ele adquirir uma proficiência bruta da Força e ele foi capaz de levantar os blocos a uma distância maior. Apesar de Opress ter questionado sobre como se defender de relâmpagos da Força, Dookan reteu o método de resistência para evitar que seu aprendiz Sith se torna-se muito poderoso, prometendo revelar tais segredos em devido tempo. Quebra da servidão thumb|Agarrado com Anakin e Kenobi, Savage estrangula Katuunko através da Força até a morte. Tendo completado os estágios iniciais de seu treinamento Sith, Opress foi mandado em sua próxima missão como o aprendiz de Dookan: capturar o Rei Katuunko de Toydaria vivo. Katuunko tinha anteriormente rejeitado uma oferta de Dookan para se juntar à Confederação, e Dookan, guardando rancor, procurou forçar o monarca Toydariano em se aliar com os Separatistas. Partindo de Serenno, Opress viajou até o palácio de Katuunko em Toydaria, à bordo da nave de Dookan. Depois de chegar na plataforma de desembarque do palácio, Opress rapidamente derrotou os guardas reais Toydarianos que vieram para confrontá-lo, assassinando dois deles com o seu sabre de luz, e o terceiro estrangulando até a morte. Ele continuou dentro do palácio, indo através da porta da entrada principal matando os seis guardas restantes entre ele e Katuunko, que se recusou a ser intimidado por um assassino. Tomando um pod repulsor até a sala do trono de Katuunko, Opress saltou em seu pódio junto ao rei, que apontou sua espada cerimonial Toydariana em uma tentativa corajosa mas infrutífera de auto-defesa. Opress facilmente cortou a espada de Katuunko, e quando o rei tentou escapar, o Nightbrother jogou-o na parede, deixando-o inconsciente. Opress foi parado de sua escapada com Katuunko com a chegada do Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker, que, a mando do Conselho Jedi, estavam rastreando o assassino responsável pela morte de Halsey e Knox em Devaron. Com o inerte Katuunko pendurado no ombro, Opress duelou contra Kenobi e Skywalker no topo do repulsor de vagens. No momento em que Katuunko retomou a consciência e fugiu do distraído Opress, Kenobi e Skywalker pularam nele, numa tentativa de imobilizá-lo. Em sua agressão, o Nightobrother sufocou Katuunko até a morte e então jogou ambos os Jedi num repulsor de vangens próximo. Opress esmagou o punho de Skywalker sob a sua bota e rapidamente usou o seu sabre de luz para incapacitar o repulsor de vagem, que caiu diretamente nos dois Jedi. Skywalker e Kenoni usaram a Força para impedir que o repulsor caísse por cima deles, mais isso os deixaram instantaneamente distraídos. Não perdendo tempo, Opress pegou o corpo de Katuunko e colocou-o em sua nave. Antes de deixar o palácio, ele estendeu a mão com uma Força de pressão massiva para jogar a nave dos Jedi para fora da plataforma. Skywalker e Kenobi chegaram tarde demais para impedir Opress de escapar, e com sua nave incapacitada, eles foram forçados a "pegar emprestado" o nave pessoal de Katuunko o Olho do Ladrão, para perseguir a nave de Opress. Opress trouxe o corpo de Katuunko para Dookan, que havia chegado em orbita de Toydaria à bordo do Providence. Recebendo Opress na ponte de seu destróier, Dookan não estava satisfeito com o seu desempenho, por ele ter matado Katuunko em sua pressa para escapar dos Jedi. Apesar das súplicas de perdão de Opress, Dookan submeteu-lhe a uma sessão de relâmpagos da Força por sua desobediência, parado somente por uma chegada inesperada na ponte: Asajj Ventress, que considerou o tempo para executar a sua vingança. Embora Dookan tenha dito a Opress que ele poderia fazer as pazes por seu erro matando Ventress, Ventress usou a magia Nightsister para fazê-lo virar contra o seu Mestre Sith. Ventress tocou o seu dedo na testa de Opress, para fazê-lo lembrar de suas antigas memórias de lealdade à ela e ativando o o feitiço que garantiu sua lealdade aos Nightsisters. Um duelo se sabres de luz surgiu, com Opress lutando ao lado de Ventress contra Dookan. Quando Ventress foi abatida de lado pelo Lorde Sith, Opress assumiu o combate. Ele teve uma breve vantagem sobre Dookan ao desarmá-lo e jogá-lo contra a parede. No entanto a vitória foi de curta duração, como Dookan ja havia-se recuperado para evadir o seu avanço e torturá-lo com relâmpagos da Força, já que o Nightbrother não tinha nenhuma defesa. Retomando o seu sabre de luz, Dookan focou-se em lutar contra Ventress enquanto repelia Opress com os relâmpagos, prevenindo-o de juntar-se novamente à luta. thumb|left|Não mais o aprendiz de ambos Dookan ou Ventress, Opress sufoca através da Força seus ex-Mestres. Três vezes Opress tentou matar Dookan enquanto ele estava preso em um combate com a Nightsister, apenas para ser parado cada vez pelos relâmpagos da Força. Além disso, Ventress permaneceu insensível com a falta de sucesso de Opress, recusando-se a deixar a sua fraqueza ser sua queda. Naquele momento, a fúria de Opress ultrapassou sua lealdade para com Ventress, e ele tornou-se livre do feitiço de fidelidade. Espancado e ferido, Opress voltou-se contra ambos Ventress e Dookan, agarrando-lhes com uma poderosa sufocação através da Força, e usando a telecinese, os jogou numa parece adjacente. Numa subsequente luta à três, golpeava seus adversários com o seu sabre de luz, até batê-los por trás mais uma segunda vez. Para combater a força bruta de Opress, Ventress e Dookan uniram-se, usando telecinese e relâmpagos da Força, respectivamente, em conjunto para chocar o Nightobrother até a entrada da porta. Enquanto Opress recuperava o seu fôlego, Dookan fugiu da ponte através de uma escotilha de escape, e Ventress persegui-lhe sem a ajuda de seu servo. Com sua armadura, Opress foi impedido de ultrapassar a escotilha de escape, e a chegada de Skywalker e Kenobi só lhe interrompeu quando ele foi cortar a escotilha com o seu sabre de luz. Gritando em grito de guerra, Opress tomou o seu foco para os dois Jedi, e seu duelo levou-os ate os corredores do dreadnaught. Skywalker forçou um dróide de batalha B1 na diração de Opress, que simplesmento jogou o dróide de lado e implacavelmento continuou o seu duelo. Até um ponto, Opress perdeu um de eus chifres da cabeça, mas ele continou a empurrar os seus adversários para trás no corredores do destróier. Quando os três combatentes chegaram até o hangar do destróier, todos os as tropas dróide de combate voltaram-se para Opress em ordem de Dokaan, forçando-o a mater o foco nos dróides ao invés em Skywalker e Kenobi. Até esse tempo, o cansado Nightbrother não tinha mais interesse em vitória, somente em escape. Cercado por todos os lado por mais ou menos vinte dróides B1 de combate, e Droidekas protegidos, Opress relizou um repulso da Força massivo contra os atacantes dróides, eliminado-do a todos, juntamente com Skywalker e Kenobi. Com seus adversário momentaneamente repelidos, Opress viu a oportunidade de escapar de Dookan, pegando a nave de seu ex-Mestre até Dathomir. Além de refúgios de seus inimigos, ele buscou um novo objetivo, como sua vida não era mais controlada por Ventress ou Dookan. Mantendo a sua lealdade com Mãe Talzin, Opress buscou uma adiência com ela após chegar em seu forte. Ele contou-lhe da traição de Ventress, admitindo que não tinha força para combater Ventress, Dookan, ou os Jedi. Talzin contou-lhe que havia um indivíduo que podia tornar-lhe mais poderoso: seu irmão há muito tempo perdido, Darth Maul. Acreditando-se que o agora morto Feral era o último de seus parentes, ele não sabia da existência de seu segundo irmão. Talzin atarefou-o para encontrar Maul, que estava em exílio em algum lugar nos Territórios da Orla Exterior, com a ajuda de um talismã Nightsister. Opress concordou em entrar na busca por seu irmão prometendo retornar. Antes de partir, afirmou que tanto ele quanto seu irmão teve um destino importante a cumprir na galáxia. Até certo ponto, Opress duelou com um Cavaleiro Jedi em Dathomir, empregando a sua raiva substancial na batalha. Lealdades de sangue A busca por Maul thumb|225px|right|Opress aceita a ajuda de Morley em Lotho Menor. O Talismã de Achamento havia sido colocado com o sangue de Maul durante o primeiro encontro de Talzin com ele muitos anos antes, e isso iria ajudar Opress a achá-lo. Enquanto vasculhava a Orla Exterior por Maul, Opress parou no restaurante Plop Dribble's no espaçoporto de Stobar. Quando a garçonete Sassi tentou examinar o seu talismã, Opress reagiu violentamente pegando-a pelo pescoço, causando a fuga de muitos outro clientes presentes no local com medo. Como o proprietário do restaurante Loubo apressou-se em ajudar o seu empregado, Opress lançou Sassi para o cozinheiro, e então fugiu o restaurante antes das autoridade do espaçoporto chegarem ao local. Um milhão de créditos foram postos em sua cabeça, por fugir da cena do crime. Inicialmente frustrado por não ter encontrado nenhuma pista para encontra o seu irmão, Opress achou uma pista enquanto procurava através de uma doca no espaçoporto: o pó em algumas caixas causou o brilho no Talismã, indicando uma conexão na localização de Maul. Opress descobriu que um cargueiro havia trazido as caixas para Stobar. Instantes antes da decolagem do Turtle Tanker, Opress pulou em sua rampa de entrada confrontando o proprietário Sakiyano da nave, perguntando de onde ele havia trazido as caixas. Rendendo-se às ordens de Opress, o cargueiro tomou o seu curso para o planeta de origem, o planeta-lixo Lotho Menor. Na chegada, o Sakiyano voou sobre os campos de lixo do planeta, permitindo Opress a checar se era aquele o local onde Maul se encontrava através do Talismã de Achamento. Quando o Talismã indicou que eles estavam saindo da área de presença de Maul, Opress comandou o Turtle Tanker, ejetando o piloto para fora da nave e circulando ao redor para encontrar o seu irmão. Ele pousou e desembarcou, entrando nos campos de lixo e usando o talismã para rastrear Maul. Depois de o talismã parar de brilhar, o Anacondano limpador chamado Morley apareceu e ofereceu para ajudar o frustrado Opress em sua busca, continuando a segui-lo mesmo depois de ter recusado a sua ajuda. Vasculhando as pilhas de lixo sem fim, Opress e Morley correram dos engolidores de fogo, enorme dróides incineradores que haviam sido programados há muitos anos para consumir a fonte de lixo. Depois de escapar dos engolidores de fogo, os dois então encontraram uma tribo nativa de Lixeiros, cuja provocaram um confrontamento. Enquanto Morley recolhia-se, Opress cortou através dos Lixeiros com seu sabre de luz, assassinando pelo menos doze deles. A tribo Lixeira consequentemente recuou, e os dois continuaram a sua busca. Ao sabe de Opress que ele buscava o seu irmão, Morlye contou-lhe uma lenda local de um "homem com chifres" que arrastava as suas presas da superfície as devorando. No momento, uma tempestade de ácido forçou os dois a se abrigaram em uma caverna. Lá, o Talismã de Achamento começou a brilhar muito mais, e Opress começou a procurar entre o lixo e os corpos de Lixeiros, apesar de ele não achar nada que indicasse a presença de Maul. Quando o amuleto parou de brilhar pela última vez, o enfurecido Opress deduziu que o seu irmão estava morto e que Talzin havia traído-o. No momento, Morley, que havia revelado-se ser próximo ao "homem com chifres", armou uma cilada para Opress, colocando-o em um buraco escuro. Oferecendo o Nightbrother como uma refeição para seu mestre, Morley foi para frente para esperar pelas sobras. Depois de ficar numa rede de túneis debaixo da superfície, Opress detectou movimento e ligou o seu sabre de luz, buscando por qualquer sinal de seu irmão. Apesar de te tentado rastrear os movimentos, o caçador virou a presa quando uma monstruosa criatura emergiu das sombrar e o atacou. Largando o seu sabre de luz na luta eminente, Opress tentou derrotar aquele, que ele acreditava, ter matado o seu irmão. thumb|250px|left|Opress encontra o seu irmão, Darth Maul, nas cavernas de túneis de Lotho Menor. Como Opress lutou com a criatura em túneis próximos, o Talismã de Achamento em resultado brilhou, mais que antes. Perplexo com a possibilidade de que a criatura poderia ser seu irmão, Opress ficou muito mais chocado quando suas suspeitas foram confirmadas pelo brilho do talismã: Maul era a criatura, e sua parte de baixo se resumia a um aparato cibernético de seis pernas parecida com as de uma aranha. Maul derepente recuou, e após retomar o seu sabre de luz, Opress seguiu o seu irmão até uma caverna larga que ele havia adotado como casa. Perigoso e selvagem, a mente de Maul havia sido desemparada quando foi cortado ao meio por Obi-Wan Kenobi em Naboo, e, na década seguinte, ele tinha sido forçado a criar uma existência miserável de si mesmo sob a superfície de Lotho Menor. Opress contou para seu irmão de seu parentesco e tentou focar a sua atenção, com poucos resultados. Quando Morley chegou em buscas de seus tão esperados restos, Opress confrontou o surpreso Anacondano, o pegando pelo pescoço. Desgostoso com Morley, que acreditou ter falhado em ajudar Maul, Opress rachou a sua coluna e jogou-lhe ao fogo, então juntando-se novamente com seu irmão. Embora a memória de Maul estar rachada, ele foi capaz de focar em um só impulso: seu desejo de ter vingança sobre Kenobi. Opress levou Maul de volta para Dathomir através do Turtle Tanker onde ele podia ser curado por Mãe Talzin. Uma vez que eles pousaram próximo ao forte das Nightsisters, Opress deixou o seu perturbado irmão dentro da nave enquanto iria procurar pela Nightsister. O chão da aldeia estava cheio de corpos e detritos de Nightsisters pela artilharia separatista, que Talzin—antes de aparecer para ele, havia surgido em forma de névoa—explicou que havia sido deixando quando Dookan ordenou um massacre à todo o clã das Nightsisters. Apesar de Opress ter-lhe contado que Maul estava cheio de danos, sobrando apenas pouca memória de sua vida antes, Talzin acreditou que podia curar o que havia sido quebrado. Depois de levar Opress e Maul para dentro do forte, Talzin colocou- sobre uma espécie de cama, separando-o de seu aparato cibernético. A mente de Maul foi restaurada, e ele recebeu um novo par de pernas cibernéticas, feitas de restos remanescente de estruturas metalísticas. Enquanto Talzin desaparecia, Maul relembrou-se de seu irmão e experimentou o novo par de pernas, correndo para fora dos campos de detritos enquanto o seu irmão seguia o seu rastro. Lá, Opress contou ao seu irmão sobre o andamento das Guerras Clônicas e ofereceu-lhe a outra metade de seu sabre de luz, juntamente com a oportunidade de vingança contra o homem que havia comprometido o seu destino: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Os dois irmãos procederam ao Turtle Tanker para o planeta próximo Raydônia, ao redor de uma vila de colonistas, a quem Maul direcionou para atrair Kenobi para dentro de um confronto. Depois de Maul assassinar um vila inteira de colonistas e transmitir uma metragem holográfica da carnificina para o Templo Jedi em Coruscant, Kenobi chegou em Raydônia sozinho, que procurava terminar o que havia começando vencendo Maul. No meio às chamas ardentes dos restos do assentamento, Opress surpreendeu Kenoboi por trás, trocando uma série de ataques de sabre de luz antes de desarmá-lo. Uma vez tomando Maul o sabre de luz de Kenobi, Opress dominou o Mestre Jedi e o nocauteou, permitindo que os irmãos levassem-no para dentro do Turtle Tanker. Os irmãos colocaram Kenobi no compartimento de carga do transporte, com Opress brevemente deslocando-se de volta para a órbita. Apesar de Maul querer submeter Kenobi à uma sessão de tortura, os Nightbrother descobriram que tinham um passageiro clandestino à bordo: Asajj Ventress, que havia tornado-se uma caçadoras de recompensas e—além de buscar o preço por Opress—tentou amarrar as pontas soltas com ele. Ela zombou de Opress e de seu novo irmão ressuscitado antes de desaparecer em meio às sombras. Acreditando que a ex-Mestre de Opress sabia muito, Maul ordenou a sua morte, e os dois irmãos saíram do compartimento de cargas para procurar Ventress no resto da nave. Quando retornaram, eles descobriram que ele veio em socorro de Kenobi, fornecendo-lhe com um de seus sabres de luz para tomar posição contra os seus inimigos comuns. Um duelo de sabres de luz começou, com Opress e Maul juntados as suas forças contra Ventress e Kenobi. Maul e Opress duelam contra Kenobi e Ventress à bordo do Turtle Tanker.|right|250px No curso da batalha, Opress cruzou sabres com ambos Mestre Jedi e caçadora de recompensas, enforcando principalmente a última combatente. Depois de chutar o seu sabre para fora de seu controle, Opress bateu-a contra algumas das caixas do compartimento de cargas, mas ela rapidamente o retaliou jogando as caixas em sua direção através da Força. Ela então pulou acima de seus ombros e lhe agrediu com socos na cabeça; mas ele manteve a mão superior, devido ao fato de que ela estava desarmada. Uma vez que Kenobi havia retomado o seu sabre de luz de Maul e devolveu o sabre de luz de Ventress para ela, Opress envolveu-a em golpes de sabre após golpes de sabre, tentando romper as suas defesas com a força bruta. Eventualmente, Kenobi e Ventress concluíram que eles não eram páreos no momento e decidiram recuar, esquivando-se em torno dos sabres de luz de Maul e Opress para alcançar a cabine ejetora do Turtle Tanker. Não a ponto de deixar os seus inimigos correrem livres, os irmãos começaram o cortar a cabine com seus sabres de luz, no entanto eles não foram capazes de prevenir o afastamento de Kenobi e Ventress. Maul ativou a segunda cabine antes de eles serem sugados pelo vácuo do espaço, e os dois se reuniram novamente no módulo de comando alternativo do cargueiro. Apesar da preocupação de Opress de que os Jedi iriam a persegui-los, um imperturbável Maul começou a elaborar planos maiores para sua vingança há muito aguardada. Caçado na Orla Exterior Porto da Lâmina Amarela Opress se tornaria o aprendiz informal de Maul nesse tempo, e os dois causaram destruição na Orla Exterior. Os dois logo se viram no Porto da Lâmina Amarela onde a dupla desejava encontrar recrutas para um exército que eles queriam formar. Ao entrar em uma cantina local, o garçom os dirigiu para Nukss, que estava no controle de uma gangue conhecida como O Flagelo. Após a gangue ameaçá-los, Maul emiti-lhes uma ameaça em troca: submeter-se ou morrer. Opress e Maul eliminaram os seis membros da gangue com facilidade, com Nukss facilmente morto por Maul. Aparições *Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Restraint'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Secret Villain'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Strange Allies'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Opress Unleashed'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *''The Clone Wars: Quinta Temporada'' Aparições Não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Fontes * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 2'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.15'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.16'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 3'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.17'' * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Pocket Money Treats'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.19'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.20'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Secrets of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.21'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 5'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 6'' *Gentle Giant Savage Opress Maquette * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.24'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 7'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.25'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: The Official Guide to the Virtual World'' *''LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.26'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 8'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 9'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.28'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.29'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 10'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.30'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.31'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 11'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.33'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.34'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 12'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.35'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências }} Links Externos * * * * * * * Categoria:Machos Categoria:Zabraks Categoria:Assassinos Categoria:Acólitos Negros Categoria:Nightbrothers Categoria:Membros da Sombra Coletiva Categoria:Lordes Sith